


【芋兄弟】Eisern Union

by EchoWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Football | Soccer, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWind/pseuds/EchoWind
Summary: 人设，足球AU，小男孩们在绿茵场上的成长故事
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

都说长兄如父，不过对路德维希而言，“长兄如教练”更贴切一些。

他接触足球的每一步，大他四岁的基尔伯特都抢在前面给他剧透了个遍。

他刚能跑跑跳跳时，基尔伯特就拖着他与车库门进行点球大战；他长了个儿能像模像样踢上几脚了，基尔伯特开始用校队门将的黄油手集锦给他讲解各种反面典型；他通过校队选拔那天，基尔伯特给他逐字逐句分析自己刚拿到手的少年队合同，就如何对付黑心球探的问题语重心长地碎碎念了一个多小时。

“……当然，柏林联是本大爷选中的球队，和这些暴发户完全不一样！”基尔伯特昂首挺胸踩在椅子上，完全无视了旁边大狗们嫌弃的眼神。“路茨你不用害羞，尽情地崇拜本大爷吧kesesese！”

啥？谁选谁？路德维希撑着越来越痛的头，为兄长未来教练的头发默哀一秒。

虽然已经有了心理预期，但两年后在试训时亲眼看到教练席上那锃亮的瓜迪奥拉同款光头时，路德维希还是心里一凉。

倒霉教练得知两人是兄弟时惊掉了的下巴则彻底击碎了他最后一丝侥幸。手忙脚乱冲进更衣室找队医时，他甚至有那么一瞬间认真地思考了一下直接跑路的可行性——然后就被体能助教当成迷路的人“护送”回了场上。

不过看那了解了前因后果之后不住抽搐的嘴角，路德维希深深地怀疑自己过于低估了基尔伯特折腾人的本事。

“哦，他们啊。是亲兄弟，哥哥有白化病所以长得比较特殊罢了。我住得近，哥俩在我们这一片挺有名的。我妹妹比你大点儿，你们应该在学校见过……”

路德维希此时尴尬得连耳朵都在发烫，哪里听得进去，只能有一声没一声地应着，暗自发誓成年之前打死也不来柏林联，以免一上训练场就想掀开草皮钻底下去。

最后是赫塔抛来的橄榄枝才结束了这一系列让人哭笑不得的闹剧。

正因为做不成队友而大骂经理眼瞎的基尔伯特立刻兴奋起来。

“本大爷可不会在同城德比的时候脚下留情的kesesese！”

“兄长，我们踢的不是一个梯队。”这次不光是头，连胃都跟着隐隐作痛起来。

“以后到一队就没有这些年龄限制了嘛。”基尔伯特不以为意。“嘿嘿，本大爷可得努力进球把排名提上去，以后你转会过来本大爷就罩着你……”

？？？这是踢球呢还是搞黑帮呢？

虽然当天晚上带着一脑袋黑线和问号成功失了眠，但迷迷糊糊睡去时，路德维希梦见的是自己和基尔伯特在漫天飞舞的彩带中一左一右捧起了大力神杯。

世界杯啊。还要更努力。至少要先拿到首发的位置……

\---

小目标花的时间比预期长得多。说来有些好笑，他从小踢边后卫却在同样的位置上坐了三年板凳，被拎去做守门员后不到三个月就拿到了自己第一个首发。

教练对此表示，小伙子人高马大手长脚长，弹跳还好，踢什么边后卫，门将不香吗。

基尔伯特得知后大大地祝贺了他一番，还煞有介事地翻出了压箱底的克洛泽海报送给他，美其名曰“不想当前锋的门将不是好后卫”。

……行吧。

虽然被无厘头的祝贺搞得内心各种凌乱，但海报是真的好看，路德维希还是把它贴在了床头。

“哟，路茨！”他刚贴好最后一个角，基尔伯特的脑袋就探了进来。“本大爷能进来不？”

“啊，当然。”不知从什么时候开始，基尔伯特不再像以前那样随心所欲地出入自己的房间。明明清净了不少，路德维希却总有种怅然若失的感觉。“不用敲门的，直接进来就好了啊。”

“你现在大了嘛。对了，刚刚还没问你，下周的比赛是哪天，和谁踢啊？”

“下周六下午和那不勒斯。”

基尔伯特的笑容明显一暗。

“？”

“啊，也没……唉。”基尔伯特抓抓头发。“本来还想有时间去看的，可我那会儿人在莫斯科呢。欧联杯资格赛，周三就得出发了啊。”

路德维希转过身装作在研究新贴上的海报，试图借此掩饰自己的失落。“没关系的。还是比赛要紧啊。”

“嘛，不过以后做了队友就不会有这种问题了。”

又来了，这种认定以后一定会做队友的谜之信念。“我记得教练说……”

“嗯？”

完蛋，怎么什么都想不起来啊。越是努力回想，路德维希越意识到自己大脑一片空白。下午光顾着紧张了，教练念首发名单的工夫他手上出的汗就浸湿了手套，能记住具体的细节才有鬼了。

“嘿，深呼吸，冷静。”基尔伯特伸出手在他眼前挥了挥。“还没踢呢，紧张个什么劲儿啊。”

路德维希脸霎地红到了脖子根。

“倒也不至于……？”他的反应之剧烈把基尔伯特也吓了一跳。“紧张就紧张，又不是什么丢人的事儿。再说他们确实挺厉害的——去年要不是那个暴脾气前锋吃了红牌，我们未必打得动。他叫什么，罗什么瓦尔加斯？当时他在隔壁连哭带骂的，我也听不清。手机借我一下，我看看能不能查到。哦对他还有个弟弟，嘿嘿，搞不好就在你这一届哦。”

意大利人的路子这么野的吗？！还有您这一副搓手等着看戏的架势是怎么回事？

“……不行，查不到。算了，管他的，路茨你是本大爷的弟弟所以一定没问题！本大爷回头再发个帅气的视频给你加持一下，确保万无一失kesesese！”

不，我现在觉得问题很大，您加油的方式问题更大。路德维希扶额，为以后无数个比赛日里的自己点了根蜡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一点花夫妇的成分，但意呆在这里和路德是frenemy，是互相欣赏认可的劲敌关系，不会抢兄弟俩的戏份。
> 
> 亲父和卡特有出场。

“哦，平局就平局呗，厉害如本大爷也没每场都赢啊！”基尔伯特在电话另一头扯着嗓子大喊，试图盖过背景声的喧哗。“先不说了，本大爷得热身去了，回头再和你聊哈！”

“......好。”路德维希垂下头盯着自己的鞋尖。

“哦还有，打起精神来！你是本大爷的弟弟，比赛什么的以后都会赢的，一场平局犯不上，别垂头丧气的啊！”

虽然是这么说......路德维希将嘟嘟作响的手机揣回口袋，又呆立了片刻，轻轻叹了口气背上包离开了更衣室。但是上了场怎么可能不想赢啊。

什么平常心，不存在的。对抗中激发出的求胜欲大得惊人，哪怕双方的实力差距开场几个来回就暴露无遗，哪怕对面前锋几乎凭一己之力把后防线打成筛子，哪怕自己高接抵挡一整场，隔三差五还要吼着指挥被遛晕了头的后卫们补防才艰难保住球门不失，但终场哨响时看着零比零的比分，心里还是闷闷的。

没有赢，和输球的感觉差不多。他搓了搓被皮球砸得生疼的脸。等录像出来了得好好看看，下次......

埋头只管走路的结果就是一头撞上了面前的人。

“哇啊——！对对对不起对不起！”被撞的人吓得一蹦三尺高，点头如捣蒜般道歉。

这不是那不勒斯那个前锋吗，怎么跑到我们这边来？眼睛都肿了，是在哭吗？

“诶，是你啊。我以为你们都走了才......呜......不过你......呜......好厉害啊。”

“......是吗。你也踢得很好。”他抓抓头发，微妙地感到一丝良心不安。虽然是比赛，但把人弄哭了怎么也不是个事。哪怕是小时候院子里和基尔伯特的点球大战，赢球的一方还会拿出糖果安慰手下败将呢。

对了，包里有巧克力。本来是中场休息时补充体力的，但高强度的对抗下他水都没喝上几口，球门后的背包自然被忘了个一干二净。“来，这个给你。”

“唔，好好吃啊！什么啊，还以为你很恐怖，原来可以沟通的......”甜食抚慰人心效果拔群，两颗巧克力下肚，意大利少年又恢复了开场时笑眯眯的模样。

？？？

“我是费里西安诺，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯！你是路德维希对不对？”

“是。”果然是兄长说的那个人的弟弟......等等？天地良心我之前可没见过你，兄长您去年打完比赛都说了些啥？！“你怎么知道？”

“上面写的哦。”

巧克力的包装纸被特意留出了一片兼具便签功能的空白，上面张牙舞爪的“路茨加油”一看就知道是出自谁之手。

更别提写字的人还十分自我感觉良好地画了只球一样的小鸟当做签名。

下次去超市得多买几包写回去。不，等下就去。不就是把对方当小孩吗，说的我不会似的，谁怕谁啊？

“Ve，路德你笑起来好好看！”

“我没有笑！”耳朵一阵发烫，胸口却好像没比赛刚结束时那么沉了。

“啊，脸也好红！是喜欢的人写给你的吧！”

“......”路德维希觉得自己终于明白“德意治”的说法从何而来了。

意大利人的路子是真的野。

\--- 

“我回来了。”

没人应声。

又去加班了吗？路德维希蹬掉鞋子走进厨房，不出所料地看到了冰箱上的字条，让他先去隔壁过夜，明天一家人再一起去接基尔伯特回家。父母都是忙人，需要随叫随到的那种，兄弟俩对这种临时安排早就习以为常了。他没上学那会儿基尔伯特会对着网上的视频给他弄点儿简单的饭菜，后来他们的叔叔搬来隔壁，路德维希终于摆脱了一周三顿水煮土豆配半生不熟香肠的命运。

弗雷德里希是报社编辑，专门负责足球板块，从五大联赛到当地的十八线小球队，有比赛的地方十有八九就有他派去的记者。也许是共同语言的关系，他在兄弟俩这边的好感度涨得飞快，现在有时甚至会超过他们不苟言笑的亲爹。

“哟，这不是小路茨吗。进来进来，随便坐，我去拿点儿喝的。你要什么，看你这满头大汗的刚踢完球吧，要不要来瓶冰可乐？”

“不，冰水就好了......”一如既往让人有点儿招架不住的热情，也难怪基尔伯特后来连辈分都不讲了，直接喊他“老弗里茨”。他倒也不计较，乐呵呵地接受了，还让路德维希也这么喊他。

路德维希对此表示拒绝。

“不好意思，打扰您了。我一个人没问题，如果您在忙——”

“你这孩子，跟自己大叔怎么还这么见外？对了，基尔呢，他没跟你一起？”

“兄长跟队去莫斯科了。”路德维希看表。“我下场的时候他在热身，现在应该踢完了。”

“硬仗。中央陆军那个后卫，布拉金斯基，不好惹。”弗雷德里希掏出手机向他扮个鬼脸。“我给前线的记者打个电话催催稿子，顺便帮你打探一下比分。”

“一定没问题。”虽然知道对面没有恶意，维护兄长的话还是冲口而出。

“喂，卡特，你那边怎么样，明天的稿子......什么？！”

路德维希心里没来由地咯噔一下。

“你结巴什么，把话说清楚，谁腿断了——该死的，那是我侄子！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迫害露熊注意。
> 
> 露熊虽然被写得比较黑但不是真正意义上的坏（hopefully）。露厨请把水管收起来。

多年后被编辑按着脑袋催自传稿子时，路德维希会发现自己对当时的印象为零，只得硬着头皮去向弗雷德里希求助。

你逗我？后者差点儿把嘴里的咖啡全喷在电脑键盘上，手忙脚乱地按了保存后又开始眯着眼睛上上下下打量路德维希。不是你们哥俩在哪儿藏了个摄像头偷拍你们大叔呢吧？

？？？

认真的，你当时可冷静了。我还以为你吓懵了。

自信点儿，大叔，以为两个字去掉。然后呢？

然后？我就提了一嘴球队安排的航班，你一下子就跑出去啦！我在后面喊你，你头都没回就说要去拿护照，我当时都傻了好吗？！

这我倒是记得。不好意思啊，当时差点儿把衣服扔到您脸上。

对嘛。所以说啊，国门的大心脏绝对是从小养成的。

这倒未必，但扑克脸绝对是从那之后开始练的。

反应过来卡特所说的断腿球员是自己的哥哥，路德维希脑子瞬间一片空白。眼睛能看见弗雷德里希铁青着脸挂断电话又换了个号码继续打，耳朵里却只有嗡嗡作响，只能断断续续听到零碎的词句。

“机场......两小时内......今晚九点半.....诶，路茨？！”

脑子还在拼凑信息，身体已经先于意识行动了起来。路德维希顾不上穿鞋飞跑回家，抄起地上的背包，直奔二楼父母的卧室拉开抽屉翻找起来。

“这是......呼......干什么呢？”弗雷德里希躲开接二连三飞过来的衣服，扶着门框喘气。

“拿护照。”回答脱口而出。“不是要去机场吗？”

“......”

“您去开车，我马上来！”他把两本护照塞给目瞪口呆的叔叔，转身噔噔噔冲进自己的房间。

德国人的高效被叔侄俩发挥到了极致，十分钟不到，打包好的行李已经被路德维希甩进了后备箱。弗雷德里希一脚油门，奔驰轿车随即载着二人汇入柏林的车流之中。

没有基尔伯特在身旁打闹着要揉他的头发，后座显得格外宽敞，路德维希却如坐针毡。

哥哥怎么样了？发生了什么？以后会怎么样？

无数问题在脑中盘旋，但他问不出口，生怕见多识广的叔叔给出他害怕着的答案。

“基尔已经送去医院了，有什么变化球队会通知咱们的。再说还有卡特呢。”弗雷德里希从后视镜里投来一个安慰的眼神。

喉咙干涩得发不出声音，路德维希抓紧衣角，默默点了点头。

大概是意识到自己勉强到极点的安慰没发挥什么作用，弗雷德里希也没再搭话。车厢里的空气几乎凝滞，四十多分钟的车程变得无比漫长。

车子终于停在航站楼前，路德维希立刻推开门，小跑着奔向一脸凝重的父母扑进他们怀里。三人默不作声地拥抱着，他感到心里踏实了一些。

我们都在，会没事的，会没事的。“我把护照带来了。”

临行前的匆忙此时带来了意想不到的烦恼：一行人来得太早，办妥所有手续来到登机口时离起飞还有一个小时，纵使心急如焚也只有枯坐的份儿。

除了弗雷德里希。

“来，路茨，要不要吃东西？”

汉堡的香气从面前的纸袋里飘出，路德维希感到胃嗖地缩成了一团。“我不饿，谢谢了。”

“嗨，也不怪你，说实在的我也没什么胃口。”弗雷德里希拆开包装纸咬了一大口，草草咽下。“没办法，卡特眼睛可尖，我现在不吃两口，他一看出来就要着急上火——我们以前在中东当战地记者养成的习惯，毕竟在那种地方饿晕了可不是去医院就行......”

路德维希点着头，脑海里浮现出的却是基尔伯特几天前神不知鬼不觉塞进自己包里的巧克力和便签上格外无厘头的鼓励。

如果是赛前看到，估计会一下子笑出来的。

是看出来我紧张了想逗我吧。

这次轮到我了。

至少，不能让他看到我这幅样子再担更多的心了。

他学着叔叔的样子摸出一个汉堡，强忍不适一口咬下去。滚烫的肉饼灼烧着口腔，烫出了他的眼泪。

\---   


“路茨？嘿，醒醒，下飞机了哦。”

路德维希努力撑开黏在一起的眼皮，摸索着拎起座椅下的背包。本来以为会睡不着的，但紧绷的神经最终还是败给了夜航班昏暗的机舱和弗雷德里希极富节奏的键盘敲击声。“大叔您没睡一会儿吗？”

“还不是......哈欠......稿子。”弗雷德里希一仰头喝干剩下的咖啡，顺手把一次性纸杯捏成一团。“路茨，听你大叔的话，以后就算不踢球了也别想不开干我们这行，容易秃头。卡特那听风就是雨的稿子，我就差一个字一个字给他改了......”

卡特的名字让路德维希想起了自己为何会出现在凌晨四点的莫斯科。“兄长——”

“没什么变化。球队的人已经等在外面了，我们直接去医院。”

一出大厅，果然有人举着一条绣着队名的围巾等在那里。

等等，这不是上次那个......

“瓦修·茨温利，体能助理教练。”瓦修和他们挨个握了手，轮到路德维希时微微挑了下眉毛。“又见面了。很抱歉是这样的场合。”

“你们认识？”

“几年前在柏林联试训的时候见过一面。”路德维希向弗雷德里希解释。

后者搓着下巴上的胡茬，若有所思地点点头。“小伙子是南边来的？你口音有点儿像我一个奥地利朋友。”

“瑞士人，十六岁才和家人搬来德国的。请随我来。”

从机场到医院的车程并不长——据瓦修解释，离赛场最近的几家医院因为头天俄罗斯和英格兰国家队友谊赛后的大规模球迷互殴而急诊室爆满，小诊所又处理不了这样的伤势，最终他们只能将基尔伯特安置到了这家稍微偏远的医院。

“不过目前的球队的计划本身也是先把他飞回柏林再手术——毕竟我们的医疗团队都在国内。当然，具体细节会在执行前全部和监护人确认。急诊在这边——小心！”

余光瞄到有东西冲自己的脑袋飞过来，路德维希一掌将它打落。

哗啦。扁酒瓶在地上碎开，浓烈的酒精气味混合着医院特有的消毒水味道直冲头顶，呛得他连打好几个喷嚏。

“你你你你个北极熊离本大爷远一点！”

“伏——特——加——！”

“布拉金斯基先生，请您不要——瓦修！感谢上帝你回来了，快叫人来把这醉鬼拖出去！”

路德维希冲进病房时，看到的是病床上拖着打夹板的腿极力躲避的基尔伯特和床前几乎扭打在一起的两人。穿着球队夹克的大约是团队成员；另一位被称为“布拉金斯基”的......

“诶，可是我真的是来道歉的呀。不是故意踩到你的哟~”

“好好好本大爷——哇，路茨！”

听到“踩”这个字，路德维希脑子里有根弦啪地绷断了。不等弗雷德里希拦住他，他一个箭步跳上病床扇开那只按在基尔伯特头上揉来揉去的手。“走开，不准碰我哥哥！”

“好可爱啊。是弟弟吗——”

“路茨躲开！你个蠢熊，离本大爷的弟弟远一点！”基尔伯特抄起手边的枕头打过去。

“哇~感情真好啊。可惜不管是俄罗斯还是竞技体育都不吃这一套哦。”

最后半句话是凑到他耳边说的，声音也压到极低。软糯的声音让路德维希背上一阵恶寒，他不得不用意志力逼迫自己瞪回去，任凭冷汗从额头滑下刺得两眼生疼。

就在他快要禁不住威压感的逼迫时，斯拉夫人却突然收起周身的冷气，整了整脖子上的围巾径自转身离开，留下带着援兵赶回来的瓦修在门口干瞪眼。

“神经病。”基尔伯特愤愤不平地翻着白眼。“路茨你没事吧？他刚跟你说什么了？”

反应过来双手正在发抖，路德维希立刻将手揣进兜里，尽量若无其事地耸耸肩，盘腿紧挨着哥哥坐下。“没听清，大概是什么醉话吧？医生先生，我哥哥怎么样了，会没事的对吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

刚进来的大夫显然没听懂路德维希的英语，自顾自抽出床尾的病历叽里咕噜讲了一大堆。

弗雷德里希黑着脸敲了敲瓦修的肩膀。“请问能不能尽量提前办出院？”

“不必，我现在就带他们去办手续。”瓦修身边另一位工作人员狠狠搓了把脸，起身示意兄弟俩的父母跟自己出来。“小子，去联系机场，要是能提前起飞最好，不能的话，候机要用的东西准备起来。”

“......哦。”一脸状况外的瑞士人比了个失陪的手势，从口袋里掏出耳机。

“怎么了吗？”路德维希看着关上的门心里更虚了。

“也没怎么。只是这位医生似乎认为治疗骨折的唯一手段是截肢。”弗雷德里希幽幽地推了下眼镜。“也不知道这位电锯成精的先生都怎么处理扭了脖子的患者，砍头？”

背后，正就着咖啡讲电话的瓦修猛地呛住，随即剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“弗里茨，你应该来我们这儿踢球，绝对能用笑话把那头北极熊冻死。”基尔伯特夸张地抱紧肩膀打个哆嗦。

北极熊......好吧，膀大腰圆还自带冷气，很贴切。路德维希跟着一抖。

肩膀上突然多了一件暖乎乎的外套。

“别冻着啦，毛子天生抗冻，咱们可是德国人。”基尔伯特把外套往弟弟身上裹了裹，往后一仰，满意地欣赏着自己的成果。“嘿嘿，很合适嘛，感觉真的成队友了。”

哪里合适了......四岁的年龄差在少年阶段带来的差距格外大，这边刚摸到青春期的门槛，那边已经快要长大成人，球队夹克穿在身上大了整整一圈，路德维希不得不把袖子卷了又卷才把双手解放出来。

兄长什么时候长得这么高大了吗？.

真想赶紧长大，和他并肩作战......

“你还别说，他现在在球迷里流传的外号基本都跟熊沾边......虽然再这样下去改叫捕兽夹可能更贴切。”弗雷德里希打开电脑敲了几下。

“捕兽夹？”

“我记得去年休赛期卡特还给近期冒出的新人写过一期专题——啊，找到了。看这统计数据：他代表莫斯科中央陆军出战二十三场比赛中，总计十七名对方球员在对抗过程中受伤，其中十四人离场治疗，五人最终需要进行手术——终结者啊这是。”

路德维希下意识按了按自己突然跟着痛起来的脚踝。

基尔伯特戳戳腿上的绷带，龇牙咧嘴地扮个鬼脸。“六分之一，看来本大爷还不是太脆。”

“当然不！”路德维希脱口而出，声音大得连自己都吃惊。“您一直都很强！”

开玩笑，从小到大一直昂首挺胸带领自己前进的兄长怎么可能和“脆”沾上半点儿关系？

不能接受，即使明知是来自基尔伯特自己的调侃也本能地想要反驳。

“......”

“......”

空气突然安静。

“怎，怎么，至少我是这么觉得......”终于反应过来自己刚刚说了些什么，路德维希满脸发烧，急忙低下头嘟囔着辩解。

完了，怎么感觉越解释越奇怪了......

基尔伯特和弗雷德里希面面相觑，随即不约而同哈哈大笑。

自觉跳进易北河也洗不清，路德维希此时尴尬得只想拿个枕头捂死自己。

“哎呀，不愧是本大爷的弟弟，本大爷心满意足啦！”基尔伯特一边擦眼泪一边捞过路德维希，按着他的头一顿揉。“路茨你就等着看本大爷小鸟一样帅气地复出吧kesesese！”

“哇，头发，头发！兄长您也适可而止吧！”路德维希象征性地反抗着，心里却如释重负。

还是那个熟悉的兄长。

“......所以说，我看他就是看不惯小鸟一样帅气的本大爷来找茬的！一边说为表诚意请我喝酒一边拿伏特加往人嘴里灌，我呸，他要是有诚意怎么不直接把自己喝死，天下太平。”

“兄长，我们现在还没出海关啊......”一行人推着轮椅走进机场，基尔伯特的德语换来四面八方俄国人的眼刀，路德维希被盯得浑身汗毛倒竖，愈发搞不懂自家老祖宗当年到底多想不开才跑来招惹这群人。

相比之下布拉金斯基都快成超市里的小熊软糖了，虽然可能是冷柜里冻过的。

兄长恢复了精神很好，但是......真的好吵。

比平时变本加厉。

显然是被弟弟的“表白”哄得心情大好，基尔伯特一路上话就没有停过，聊完自己的比赛又缠着路德维希要听他和那不勒斯的复盘，并在其中加上了大量在后者听来简直是毫无底线的吹捧。弗雷德里希好不容易帮小侄子解了围，结果他一转头又开始骂骂咧咧地吐槽布拉金斯基，连习惯了他日常聒噪的路德维希都快犯耳鸣了。

至于没经过这等磨炼的瓦修和威廉——后者原来并不是路德维希以为的翻译，而是随队理疗师，被前者喊“师傅”的那种——脸上的表情再怎么看都只剩下大写的心累。

“回家我一定要把电话开成勿扰，好好洗个热水澡再睡他十四五个小时。”刚把基尔伯特交给随行的医护人员，威廉立刻往座椅里一瘫，一副天塌下来也不挪窝的架势。“小子你也是，今明两天的假我准了，回去好好休息，年纪轻轻的别猝死。”

“茨温利先生是哪位？”前舱的护工把帘子一掀，探出头招呼着。“病人在找您。”

瑞士人的表情让路德维希想起了当年在诺坎普被三分钟内从天堂踹到地狱的拜仁慕尼黑。

“再加一天假，去吧小子。”威廉同情地拍拍徒弟的肩膀，随即把毯子一裹开始挺尸。

真是......他很想立刻过去让哥哥别胡闹了，奈何马上就要起飞，只好暂时作罢。

飞机刚进入平飞，他立刻解开安全带，掀开帘子钻到前面去。“兄长您——”

基尔伯特眨眨眼睛，比了个噤声的手势。

路德维希顺着他手指的方向一看，瓦修已经靠着窗户睡过去了。

…...？所以叫他过来是干什么？

“过来，给你看样好东西。”基尔伯特扬扬手中的平板。

那是......！一闪而过的画面自然逃不过守门员的眼睛。“是那个人......”

“嘿嘿，那头熊的比赛剪辑，本大爷刚才磨了半天让他给我看的！一起？”

这种事情不应该是教练团队的工作吗？

“拜托，这可是本大爷的球队，对我们团队的水平有点儿信心嘛。”基尔伯特揉揉他的脑袋。

虽然这么说，但…...算了，他高兴就好。路德维希叹口气坐下，有一眼没一眼地瞄着屏幕。

几个片段过后，他已经完全移不开眼睛。“这些全部都没被吹罚啊。”

“啊。包括今天的也是——刚才弗里茨给咱们看那些数据的时候本大爷就在想，脚下这么黑的人怎么现在还没被禁赛，就让他帮我找点儿录像研究研究。反正这么长的航班呢。嘿，没想到这家伙有现成的。能和本大爷想到一起去，可以嘛。”

重点果然还是在最后。路德维希默默收了收头上的黑线，将注意力重新集中在录像上。

针对性的剪辑将内容浓缩到了极致，第二个视频看到一半，他已经大致有了答案。

不同于队友们简单粗暴的典型俄罗斯风格，伊万的脚下工夫堪称细腻，对时机和力度的出色把控能让他精准地把球传到队友下一步落脚的地方，转守为攻毫不费力。有了这样的操控，在犯规边缘的疯狂试探当然也是得心应手。同样的动作，轻则落空过则吃牌，他就是能收放自如，一脚连人带球一起拦下还让对面抗议无效。有头铁如基尔伯特上去拼体力或速度的，斯拉夫人的身高和体型又能保证他在身体对抗中的绝对优势，最终多以对方球员受伤告终现在看来简直顺理成章。

强硬又蛮不讲理，很多动作甚至可以称得上恶劣，但就是让你没办法，简直就是后防线上一堵会走路的墙。回想起那双蓝中带紫的眼睛里闪烁的谜之笑意，路德维希攥紧了拳头。

哪怕是铜墙铁壁，有一天我也要亲手凿了它。


End file.
